Main Attraction
by Cinpii
Summary: [Ryoma x Sakuno. Non yaoi.] Ryoma watches Sakuno. Rated for smut and voyeurism.


**AN:** Written for Ames for the court girls livejournal fic swap. Smut warning.

**Main Attraction**

By Cinpii

* * *

He cornered her on the day she was assigned cleaning duty. Long moments passed as he stood by the door, observing how her skirt inched up every time she stretched on tiptoe to clear the chalkboard. The material of her fitted dress shirt strained against the contours of her breasts with each brushstroke, and his eyes narrowed when the fabric strained even more when she inhaled. 

The dying sunbeams filtering through the windows illuminated her exposed skin, and he admired the play of light dancing off her long hair. He enjoyed watching her during these unguarded moments. She was much too reserved when she was aware of his presence.

It was when she was brushing the chalk dust off her chest when he entered the room, eyes drinking in the sight of how nicely she filled out her high school uniform. The door shut behind him with a quiet finality.

She turned at the sound of his footsteps. "Oh, it's you," she said, smiling a greeting. "I thought it was the others returning from emptying out the rubbish bins."

He shook his head, the movement minute. The others would not be coming back. A few well chosen words from him, of all people, had quickly and discreetly dispatched them far away.

She opened her mouth to say something more when her eyes rounded instead. He had stepped forward to embrace her. "I missed you," he murmured against her temple, arms encircling her figure. She had delayed their clandestine rendezvous for cleaning duty. While his rational mind could understand this, his body could not.

"A-ah," she blushed, pleased at his admission and his romantic overture. It was unusual for him to be so demonstrative. She ducked her head, smiling shyly. "I'm just about done."

"I'm not." He seized the opportunity she presented when her face lifted in puzzlement.

"Mmpf…"

Soft, muffled sounds filled the room as he kissed her, pressing her intimately against him. His hands roamed, and it wasn't long before the situation escalated and he had her pinned upon the teacher's desk.

"N-no," she squirmed as his hand glided up her thigh. "Someone might see."

"Don't worry," he murmured, lips grazing the smooth column of her throat. He loosened the bow around her neck and nipped at her exposed collarbone. She writhed in his arms, protesting all the while. But when he started to touch her beneath her clothing, she lost the ability for coherent speech.

Heated breath mingled as skin came in contact with skin. His hand traveled south and removed obstructing fabric. He parted her knees, and she whimpered when she felt him under her skirt. It wasn't long before she was biting into his shoulder to dampen the sounds.

The friction became unbearable and he quickly lost all sense of pace. The air stilled between them and she opened her eyes.

"Ano… is it over?"

Echizen Ryoma sent a wry glance over to his girlfriend of two years, who was currently hiding her vision behind ten fingers. "Not quite," he replied, referring to the love scene displayed on the screen. They were sitting in a dark theater at the downtown multiplex.

It was funny, he thought. Most girls covered their eyes during scary moments. Ryuzaki Sakuno covered hers during sex scenes. His lips quirked up. He found this particular trait of hers adorable.

"You know," he whispered, leaning over so that she could catch his words, "We're only watching this because _you_ picked the movie."

"I know," she said in a small voice. Leave it to Ryoma-kun to rub it in. This was the last time she'd ever watch a movie that Tomo-chan recommended. While the story development between the two leading characters was good, it wasn't worth the excruciating embarrassment.

It wasn't that Sakuno was a prude. She just couldn't handle watching these kinds of things in the company of others, including Ryoma-kun's. Especially Ryoma-kun's. Sure, they've been dating for two years and he'd been slowly chipping away at her innocence, but they hadn't gone _that_ far. High school life was more demanding now that they were in their senior year. Between all his tennis competitions and all her preparations for university entrance exams, even if they had wanted to go further, they wouldn't have had the time for it. It was amazing they even got the chance to see this movie.

Sakuno bit her lip, feeling bad for wasting their precious time together. She knew that she could request for them to leave, but then she'd be wasting both Ryoma-kun's time _and_ money, and she was not that selfish. To alleviate the guilt, Sakuno made up her mind to watch, no matter how uneasy the movie made her. This discomfort was paltry in comparison to the joy spending time with Ryoma-kun brought her. She was a big girl now. She could deal with a little smut. The girl nodded, hardening her resolve.

Sakuno parted the fingers of her right hand, peering at the screen.

"Mi-Miyamoto-sensei!"

"Nnngh, Otsu-chan…"

Her pupils dilated as the blood whooshed to her face. That, that Miyamoto character was _doing_ things to poor Otsu-chan! Things that the short skirt was decidedly _not_ covering. Sakuno could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks. She squirmed, feeling like a complete pervert.

"Ryoma-kun, this is so scandalous."

"Isn't it?" he agreed, eyebrow arching when Miyamoto-sensei did _that_.

A particularly loud moan reverberated throughout the acoustic theater. Sakuno clenched her eyes shut and covered her ears, good intentions for naught. This was beyond her scope of forbearance. When the second moan ricocheted off the walls and etched itself into her eardrums, Sakuno knew that it was going to be a long, long night.

In the next seat, Ryoma allowed the corner of his lips to curl into the faintest of smirks. He didn't particularly care for the movie, but he was enjoying himself nonetheless. No matter what the film would be, he knew he'd enjoy it.

For Ryoma, watching Sakuno was the main attraction.

**FIN  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis was created by Konomi Takeshi. No profit is intended to be gained by this story. 

**RyoSaku fans:** C'mon and enter RYOSAKU L. Squad Production's **coloring contest**. It's super easy and bound to be loads of fun. Beri and I are hoping for a big turn out, so c'mon and enter! The deadline is the end of November. What are you waiting for? Click on the link in my bio for more detail.


End file.
